Chapter 350
Kagura's Life is the 350th chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *Goryōmaru protects Kagome and the orphans by firing a blast of killing-light at Kagura. *Kagura becomes mortally wounded, getting a hole in her chest from the attack. *Rin and Jaken finds Kagura's unconscious body floating in the river. Synopsis *Inuyasha chases after Kagura, wondering what the incarnation is up to. Meanwhile, Goryōmaru has just grabbed Kagome. He tells her "Don't move." as she struggles in his grip, asking what he's doing. Swarms of the un-dead demons controlled by Kagura's dance of the dead break inside the temple, heading toward Goryōmaru, with Kagura trailing behind her undead soldiers. Kagura takes out the crystal of demonic energy from Gakusanjin, remembering that if the energy inside the crystal disappears, that means that the Nulling stone is nearby. Kagura gasps when she sees the energy is gone; the infant must be close! * Suddenly, Kagura is impaled by a flash of light in the sky: it's revealed to be a blast of killing-light from Goryōmaru's deformed arm. Stunned, the wind sorceress looks down to see a hole that pierced all the way through her chest. With a grunt, she flies away on her plume, thinking to herself "No, I will not die!". Meanwhile, Inuyasha is surprised that Goryōmaru shot Kagura. Goryōmaru releases Kagome and she runs to Inuyasha's arms, and the acolyte children thank Goryōmaru for saving them. Kagome is reluctant, because while it appears that Goryōmaru saved her from the demon zombies, she can't shake the evil look and malevolent aura she felt coming from him when he grabbed her. Goryōmaru politely tells the group that if they have no further business at the temple, he'd like them to leave. So they do. *Walking out of the temple and into the countryside, Shippō wonders if Kagura is dead. Miroku, just as Inuyasha was, is surprised that Goryōmaru shot Kagura, because the group believed that he was an ally of Naraku. Kagome worriedly says that he shot Kagura without any hesitation whatsoever, so he must not have anything to do with Naraku. Inuyasha disagrees, saying "Yeah, but it's Naraku. Do you think Naraku cares abut his servants? He'd keep her alive as long as he could use her. I wouldn't put it past him to kill her just to divert our suspicions." * At a mountain river, Sesshōmaru and group are traveling when the Daiyōkai turns around. Jaken asks what is the matter, when suddenly there's a humongous splash in the river as Kagura falls into the water. Rin says she looks hurt, and Jaken asks his lord what they should do. Aloof as ever, he says "Let her float. Let's go." Jaken follows, but Rin protests, reaching into the water to try and bring Kagura to shore out of concern. As she is so light and Kagura is heavier, Rin falls in to the current and calls for help, at which point Jaken comes to save her and also falls in. Both of them, clinging onto Kagura, call for Sesshōmaru's help. Sesshōmaru rescues them. The three companions see Kagura's corpse with the giant hole through her body, and Jaken says she probably isn't going to live. Suddenly the wound closes up around the spider-shaped scar on her back and she awakens, touching her chest. "I'm not dead? How ironic. ...I survived because Naraku has my heart." Rin asks Kagura if she's alright, and in disorientation wonders how she got where she is. Rin reveals that lord Sesshōmaru rescued her, and she says she's flattered. "I never pegged you for the merciful type." Sesshōmaru stares and then turns around, telling Jaken & Rin that they're leaving now. Kagura tells him to stop, "Aren't you going to ask me what happened?" and Sesshōmaru responds by saying he has no interest in her escapades. Kagura speaks once more: "What if I told you I found Naraku's heart?!" This piques Sesshōmaru's interest. *On a mountain cliff, Hakudōshi asks Naraku if he is aware that Kagura is a traitor, and when he says yes, he asks why he lets her live. Naraku smiles and holds out Kagura's heart, saying he could squeeze it and kill her instantly. "But first... I have one final task for her..." Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters